Dexter
'' “'''NO! i will never allow this!!! I Am Dexter-Boy Genius!!! with the Power of science I can do anything I want,Even bring my Sister Back to life!!! if Victor Frankenstein can do it, so i can!!!'” -Dexter wants to Revive his sister DeeDee what ever what happens. Dexter is one of the main characters from Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. He is orginated from the Cartoon Network serie Dexter Laboratory. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Dexter had at first a secret laboratory where usually Dee Dee everytime broke into his lab and caused chaos. One day Mandark broke in with his Jackbots and tried to destroy his lab. One of his Jackbots shoot towards Dexter but Dee Dee defended him and so she died. Dexter couldn't handle it and started to build an android of Dee Dee using human organs to make the android as human as possible. Dexter attended the Megaville Elementary school and met there the Powerpuff Girls and got into a fight with them but eventually became friends with them. After that he mostly hang out with Blossom and became in love with her. After Blossom got captured Otto reported that to Dexter who went along with Coop in the Megas to Mandark's Laboratory to save Blossom. When he was there he broke into Mandark's lab and started to fight with Mandark. After Dexter beated Mandark he freed Blossom but he was to late since Blossom already died. When she was dead she was encountered by Grim who was ready to take her with him. But the spirit of Dee Dee came and asked Grim to let her stay alive and so he did. Dee Dee asked Blossom to take care of Dexter until she was back. Blossom was alive again and Mandark told Dexter that he also had a sister, and during his explaination he became mad and thought Dexter wanted to kill his sister. Mandark summoned a giant Cluster that attacked Dexter who became unconsious. Buttercup came to save him and defeated the Cluster, Mandark then activated many bombs to kill them and himself. The Megas came in the building to save the girls and Dexter and so they escaped while leaving Mandark behind. When she was at home Blossom explained to Dexter that she once also had a sister but since she was unstable she died. A few days later Dexter was in a battle with a globmonster but was saved by the girls. At school Blossom attended dance lessons and Dexter came too. Olga asked if there was a genius who could fix the light and Dexter replied he could do that. After fixing it Blossom told Dexter that the real name of Olga was Lalavava Astronominov Dexter was schocked because he found out that Olga was the younger sister of Mandark. After that he started to acting weird towards Blossom. At the science fair when the Clusters attacked Dexter fought the cluster along with Mrs. Honeydew. He also saved Olga as he thought he was now responsable for her. Grim Tales From Down Below Dexter had survived the war in Megaville and went to live in the Underworld along with Boogeyman. He disguised himself in his counterpart Drax. He also is a villain instead of a hero. Relationships *'Dee Dee ' Dee Dee is the older sister of Dexter. She always causes chaos in his laboratory, and really annoyes him. After Dee Dee died Dexter started to create an android of her with human organs. *'Mandark ' Mandark is the archrival of Dexter. They have been rivals since their youth. When Mandark killed Dee Dee he went into a depression and eventually joins the side of Dr. X. He eventually commet suicide. *'Mom '''and 'Dad' They are the parents of Dexter. They didn't knew about his secret lab until Dee Dee died. They also attended her funeral. *'Olga ' Olga is the younger sister of Mandark. Although they first didn't knew something about each other Dexter thought since he killed Mandark that he should take care of Olga. *'Blossom ' Blossom is the love interest of Dexter. They both love science and are currently in a relationship. Blossom is also one of the few who knows about his dark past. *'Otto ' Otto and Dexter are appearantly good friends, since they hang out together and Otto knows about his dark past. *'Monkey ''' Monkey is the test monkey of Dexter. Dexter did an experiment on him and Monkey gained super powers and then teamed up with Mrs. Honeydew to fight crime. Powers and Abilities Dexter is a boy genius and thus is very smart. Dexter has a bunch of machines and weapons. He also seems to is good in hand-on-hand combat as shown when he was fighting Mandark with his Gauntlet. For the rest he hasn't shown other fighting techniques. Origin Dexter is the main protagonist of the Genndy Tartakovsky animated series Dexter's Laboratory. Dexter is a boy genius who maintains a lab behind his bookshelf, he is 9 years old, in which he invents strange chemicals, robots, rockets, and a giant fighting robot which he pilots and uses to fight his arch-nemesis Mandark, who owns a similar machine. Appearance Dexter wears a white doctor's cloak with purple gloves. He wears blue pants with black boots. He has orange hair and glasses. Show References *When Dexter changes the security question from the vault he changes it into: What is cheese omelette in French? Which was the only word he knew in French in his show. Gallery 371112 1000425647 623038016 q.jpg|Dex and his Gauntlet dexter beach.png|Dexter on the Beach evil-dexter.jpg|Dexter's evil counterpart Drax in PPGD(possibly) and Grim Afterbirth dexterfuture.png|Dexter in the future DEX.jpg|Dex in orig series Dexter's Laboratory I_love_you____by_YokoKinawa.png|Dex X Blossom Dex vs Brick.jpg|Dex vs Brick BGC.jpg|Dex with Dib and Jack Spicer. Category:Protagonist Category:Male Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Cartoon Network Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Category:Characters Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Boy Geniuses